EL DÍA QUE FRANCIA LOS DESCUBRIÓ
by Russ de Kiev
Summary: Francia, el país del amor, después de la muerte de Jane dejo de percebir ese sentimiento. Hasta que un dia descubre a uno de sus compañeros en un amor bastante peculiar, volviendo a percibir ese don. Los personajes ni imágenes me pertenecen son de Hidekaz Himaruya y respectivos autores


EL DIA QUE FRANCIA NOS DESCUBRIO

CAPITULO 1

SECRETO

Mirando de aquí allá, Francia observaba con una sonrisa risueña a sus compañeros aliados. Justo en ese momento estaban discutiendo otra vez, ahora el protagonista era América e Inglaterra, vaya que ese par se agredían mucho, dichas agresiones escasas de maldad, incluso causaban gracia la mayoría de las veces.

Terminada esa discusión ordenaron sus documentos, Francis estaba acomodando los suyos cuando se percató que Rusia miraba fijamente en cortos lapsos al americano, el tenía poco de haberse incorporado de nuevo a las juntas desde su guerra con Estados Unidos.

Esas miradas eran extrañas, y ya ahora mirando bien al americano este parecía responderle. No podía creerlo, estaban hablándose con la mirada, era un lenguaje que por su experiencia entendía perfectamente. Vaya cosa, por ahora no diría nada al respecto para no alarmar a nadie, pues no estaba seguro si esas miradas tenían algún propósito diferente.

**-La reunión se da por concluida- **dijo el inglés, parecía que todos habían deseado que ese momento llegara.

Alfred fue el primero en salir e Iván le había seguido con la mirada, el francés pudo percibir la malicia que el ruso cargaba, no obstante, el rubio de ojos turquesa no se quedaba atrás, en su esencia se notaba su jovialidad y vanidad junto a una sonrisa ladina breve, que ya no entendió a quién fue dirigida.

Cuando el joven blondo piso suelo fuera del lugar de reunión, Iván se levantó de su asiento hecho un manojo de inquietud, a prisa salió en dirección contraria a la salida.  
¿Qué demonios había ocurrido?, todo había sido tan rápido que ni tiempo tuvo de entender que sucedió, sus sentidos estaban desechos desde que Jane le dejo y ahora algo importante tenía en enfrente y no era capaz de dar respuesta, peor aún, nadie más que el parecía haberlo notado.

Salió a prisa del salón y siguió sigiloso los pasos de Iván, quien, al llegar al último pasillo de la planta baja, bajo al sótano atravesando la puerta prohibida para las personas, ¿Por qué había entrado solo ahí?, tenía que saberlo. Le siguió hasta que entro a una puerta de lo que era un cuarto eléctrico dejando la puerta entre abierta, algo en su interior le decía que no debía hacer ruido, más cuando empezó a oír una breve charla, no estaba solo, alguien más estaba ahí.

_**-Viens~-**_

Se asomó en ese pequeño espacio entre la puerta y el marco, al ver la escena sus ojos crecieron.

El ruso sonreía de una forma dulce y sensual, apretando con sus largos dedos la ropa de su acompañante, mientras sigiloso y coqueto se acercaba con la boca abierta listo para comer.

Mientras trataba de deslizar la estorbosa chaqueta café, Iván besaba con suma hambre a su amante, Francis logró mirar al compañero del ruso y no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, era increíble, aquel país odiado por todos y más por el mismísimo Rusia, era quien lo tenía en la palma de su mano.

Alfred por su parte se aferró a esa espalda, sonriendo entre cada beso, el calor subía entre ellos el cual también contagiaba al francés, las miradas que se compartían entre ellos expresaban lo que había olvidado, o más bien lo que su corazón guardo. Hablaban el hermoso idioma del amor, regalándose miradas y caricias que solo expresaban el sumo cariño que guardaban entre sí.

Iván incitando a otro beso fogoso y Alfred resistiéndose a esos labios, juguetones se acariciaban, seguro habían aguantado tantas ganas que albergaste en ese sitio era vil.

El destino y el juego del amor eran de temer, la gran Rusia perdida ante los encantos de quien decía odiar hasta la tumba; la independiente América esclavo de ese cuerpo de quien deseaba vencer.

Pero a ellos no les importaba en nada, solo estaban atentos a recibir y dar ese amor que sentían y Francis hubiera seguido ahí parado mirándolos en ese espacio de la puerta de no ser por que Rusia y América tan distraídos del mundo no estaban.

Mientras estaban en uno de esos besos concentrados de devoción en una rápida y escalofriante mirada de parte de ambas naciones amantes observaron a ese espectador que estaba admirándoles detrás de la puerta, sus labios no se despegaron en ningún instante y esa ojeada no tardo más de tres segundos, ya que regresaron a su lugar para seguir con el beso, tres segundos eran bastante para entender lo que habían querido decirle, ellos de por si eran terribles pero eran aún peores juntos, protegiéndose entre sí.

Su corazón latió fuerte al verse descubierto, la adrenalina de ver algo prohibido, entonces hizo caso, cerró la puerta, sonrió ladino, así que tenían una debilidad y al parecer nadie la sabia. Por ser el país del amor esta vez guardaría el secreto y aunque no lo aprobaba del todo.

Recorrió de regreso todo ese pequeño laberinto y encontró a Inglaterra merodeando cerca de la entrada.

**\- ¿No has visto a América?, siempre se tira a perder para comer, parece un niño aun**-

**\- ¿América? -**sonrió y tomo el hombro del inglés **\- Es seguro que está comiendo algo, pero no creo que sea una hamburguesa necesariamente …y te aseguro que un niño ya no es-**

**\- ¿Por qué lo dices? -**

**-Hahaha hazme caso... -**le palmó la espalda y se alejó**\- **_**Adieu**_**~... ohh por cierto no vayas al sótano, creo que hay una fuga...-**

Inglaterra se alejó creyéndole a este y decidió seguir al francés.


End file.
